yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Janet
Planet Janet is a sentient planet that appears in the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Lonely Planet" She is a Yandere to Wander and fell deeply in love with him and vows to keep him all for herself! She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren ' Biography' Janet is a sentient planet who can transform her environment based on how she's cared for she is a very sweet lovable person who will take care of everybody's needs and will give them whatever they want but not only is she nice and lovable she's a scary obsessed Yandere who will do anything to keep the person she loves all for herself if anybody seems as a threat to her she will threaten her rival and kill them to protect her love Janet vows her person won't leave her and they will be together forever until the end of time if her rival comes and saves her love she decides to kill them both so nobody can ever have them but when she met Maurice the moon who evolved from a lava rock he happily became her companion and the two of them are happily in love "The Lonely Planet" Janet's first appearance was in "The Lonely Planet" She was a lonely planet who never had any visitors... ever! That was until Wander met Janet becoming her friend and gave the planet compliments suddenly Janet falls deeply in love with Wander! He tells her about all the adventures he had with his best friend Sylvia Janet gets very jealous of Sylvia and attempted to get rid of her from being too close to Wander Janet gives Wander wonderful sunny beaches for him to play in warm soft hills to spin dry and beautiful breathtaking sunsets for him to watch while he was viewing the sunsets Janet asked him what he thought about them Wander tells her that he has seen a lot of sunsets in his travels but Janet's takes the cake the icing and the cherry on top! Janet becomes completely smitten by Wander's words as she starts to fall in love with him even more! but the only person who didn't get to join in Wander's fun the planet could provide was Sylvia! Janet was very jealous of her all she got was slamming into Rocks from the ocean then hit by more Rocks and ponity plants on the beautiful grassy hill then after standing on a "Posien Jiey" bush Sylvia's tail swelled up as a result! Later by a campfire Janet thanked Wander for everything he's done for her she insists that Wander should stay but Sylvia tells her that there going to stay for the night only this doesn't seem to please Janet much! While Wander and Sylvia are sleeping Janet exposes a giant mountain to separate them the next morning Sylvia demands Janet where was Wander Janet tells Sylvia Wander was fine he was right where she left him give or take a mountain Sylvia tells Janet that her friendship with Wander is so strong not a mountain valley or river wide could keep them apart Janet sees this as a challenge and uses high mountains low valleys and wide rivers in which all of them intend to kill Sylvia! Meanwhile Wander is sleeping in a peaceful meadow when Janet awakes him he asks where Sylvia is Janet tells him she went for a climb a hike and a swim she treats Wander to a big breakfast he delights in the meal but talks about Sylvia and starts to mention the things he likes about her not knowing about the twicthy reponsd it starts up in Janet this leaves her to end the breakfast early and give Wander a pie for dessert Wander eats the pie as Janet's vines tickle him she tells him as long as he stays here he can have whatever he wants After eating his delicious breakfast Wander gets very full and thanks Janet for the meal she tickles him with her vines once more Wander starts talking about Sylvia and thinks that he won't find her on a hike but Janet stops him and shows Wander a cottage she's made for him Wander starts to get scared but suddenly hear's Sylvia's voice (She is actually behind him) Wander tries to call out to her but Janet uses a tree and shoots Sylvia up in the sky she tells Wander to wait for her the planet faces Sylvia off one more time by unleashing huge rocks that scare her into running away as a crack forms and Sylvia falls into it Janet eats Sylvia! Meanwhile in Janet's cottage Wander is completely scared because the whole inside is actually a huge stalker shrine of him Wander compliments on Janet and says that she's a lovely planet but he and Sylvia should probably be on there way! Then Janet truns into a Yandere attacking Wander with her vines screaming "SYLVIA SYLVIA SYLVIA!" ''Wander shrieks as the vines nail in the floor then he sees a giant root which shows him a topairy of Sylvia Janet says "''YOU KNOW WHAT SYLVIA DID?! SHE LEFT!!!!!" '' Janet cuts the head off as it falls down from a very shocked Wander tied up in vines Wander gets scared and says to Janet "She- would never!" Janet now a full blown Yandere says to her captive "''YES! SHE LEFT YOU HERE! AND NOW IT'S JUST YOU AND ME WANDER!" '' Her root blooms as she transformed into a huge rose while screaming "''UNTIL THE END! OF! '''TIME!!!!'" Janet now in her beautiful yet frightening rose tries to kiss Wander but he struggles to avert it until they hear a rumbling noise and Sylvia punches Janet in the face and tells her not even a Chasm could keep her from Wander she and Wander seek to escape but she doesn't accept this Janet shoots fire balls at them to keep Wander from running away from her Sylvia tells him they cannot escape Janet as they both say loving goodbye Janet stops her rage attack and begins to cry Wander gets confused and wonders why weren't they shot down by the lava ball? Sylvia doesn't want to know she runs away from Janet and never looking back but Wander wants to go see Janet Sylvia is shocked at this after Wander begs her then she realized she has no other choice! The two of them return to Janet as her rose appears and says that sorry she got a "little wired" Wander tells her "What? NO!" Janet tells them she was wrong to try and force Wander to love her but all she ever wanted was a friendship just like Wander and Sylvia but guess that wasn't in the stars for her until Maurice the moon showed up he had transformed from the lava rock Janet tried to shoot down Wander and Sylvia with! Maurice gave Janet compliments and Janet fell in love with him Wander ask's Sylvia if they should say goodbye but Sylvia tells him to let Janet and Maurice have there space So our two heroes fly off towards there next adventure while Janet and Maurice keep talking to each other! '''Relationships' Wander Janet and Wander both met when he described her as "cute" she was very kind to him by transforming into different planets based on how much Wander dose for her Janet started developing a crush on Wander and tried to separate him from Sylvia by using a bunch of obstacles and she even went as far as "eating" ''Sylvia in a attempt to stop her from stealing her true love the planet returns to her captive who is inside of a cottage she had built Wander scared by the ''"Stalker Shrine" ''decor compliments on Janet saying ''"Uh Janet you are a lovely planet you really are but... Sylvia and I should probably be on our way" ''then suddenly Janet finally snaps and turns into a Yandere garbing Wander and ordering her vines to attack him Wander becomes scared by this as Janet violently screams "''SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!" ''Wander let's out a shriek as the vine nail into the ground captruin him Suddenly he see's Janet's root as she pulls up a topiary of Sylvia next to her and says ''"YOU KNOW WHAT SYLVIA DID?! SHE LEFT!!" ''One of her vines cut off the head of the topiary as it falls down next to Wander who is tied up in vines as they tighten around him he cries out ''"She —would never!" ''She violently screams at her captive again "''YES! SHE LEFT YOU HERE! AND NOW IT'S JUST YOU AND ME WANDER! UNTIL THE END! OF! '''TIME!!!!!'" Janet blooms a scarily beautiful rose to kiss Wander until Sylvia came in the cottage and punched her at the end of the episode Janet apologizes to our heroes she says sorry to Wander she tells him that she was wrong to kidnap him and force him into loving her forever then she said sorry to Sylvia for being very jealous of her friendship with Wander and it was wrong to make the steed suffer a painful demise so she wouldn't rescue him it was revealed that she always wanted a friendship like Wander and Sylvia! '''Sylvia ' Janet and Sylvia were both introduced by Wander saying "There isn't a mountain too high a valley too low or a river too wide to keep apart if pair of pals like she and I!" ''Janet becomes jealous at Sylvia and attempted to get rid of her from being too close to Wander one night she used a huge mountain to separate her from Wander when Sylvia wakes up the next morning and discovers that he is gone She demands to Janet what has she done to Wander? Janet tells the steed that Wander was fine he was right where Sylvia left him give or take a mountain Sylvia faces off the planet reciting what Wander had said earlier "''There isnt a mountain too high a valley too low or a river too wide to keep apart a pair of pals like Wander and I!" ''Sylvia begins to climb the mountain while Janet feels like this could be a strangely specific challenge and... She accepts it! Janet expands the mountain Sylvia flies off of it as a low valley is formed the steed falls into it as Janet remember's the last obstacle and says "''GOODBYE SYLVIA!!!!" ''Suddenly a huge wide river zooms through the valley Sylvia screams at this and tries to run away but the river garbs her using it's strong force Janet becomes that the river got rid of her rival but Sylvia emerges from the river wet and tried saying it was almost ''too ''wide! Later Sylvia tried to get Wander's attention by screaming out his name when Janet was trying to show him a cottage she's made for him Janet was furious that Sylvia had returned to take Wander from her heart once again she was now full of very violent rage Janet unleashes huge stalagmites Sylvia runs away frightened as a crack began to form underneath her she fell into it it was revealed to be a mouth and Janet ''"ate" ''Sylvia all of a sudden she burps then she says ''"Whoop! 'Scuse me!" ''After when Janet had transformed into a scary frightening rose to kiss Wander Sylvia bursts from the floor and attacks it saving her partner from the Yandere in the end she apologizes to Sylvia and Wander! '''Maurice' When Janet was trying to stop Wander from escaping her she trapped him and Sylvia in her orbit and fired a giant volcanic rock at both of them when she saw him and Sylvia hugging each other she realized she had made a terrible mistake the rock cooled down and got caught in her orbit when she apologized to Wander and Sylvia saying to both of them "All I ever wanted was a friendship like you and Sylvia have But... I guess that's not in the stars for me!~" ''then all of a sudden Wander Janet and Sylvia hear a french vocie from above and the lava rock that got caught in Janet's orbit transformed into Maurice he began giving Janet compliments and Janet soon fell in love with him Wander says to Sylvia if they should say goodbye but Sylvia tells him no and to let them have there space so they left the two lovebirds in peace Maurice tells Janet that her southern hemisphere's are so curvilinear Janet was surprised at the compilment and says "''Oh! you keep talking like that your gonna melt my polar ice caps!" ''Now the two planet's Janet and Maurice are happily together in love! '''Trivia ' Since's Lord Dominator wants to destroy the galaxy Janet was probably killed but she wasn't shevand Maurice were married and went on there honeymoon She can be described as a Yandere a person that seems innocent but can become very dangerous if somebody takes the attention of her loved one! Janet's personality is a lot like "Berry" and how her planet's transfor into different planets is similar to "World from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!" ''She has similarities to other Yandere's "KARR" from "''The Powerpuff Girl!" ''GIFFnany from "''Gravity Falls!" ''Molly Hale from "''Pokémon 3 The Movie!" ''and "Yandere-Chan" from "''Yandere Simulator!" '' The title refers to Janet who is lonely and want's Wander to be with her This is the first time someone froces Wander and Sylvia apart and the first time someone has a crush on Wander also in this episode Wander and Sylvia say "I love you" to each other This episode was suposed to air separately from "''The Brainstorm!" ''on June 30th 2014 but "''Monster's Inc!" ''was shown instead the episode finally aired on August 8th 2014 Several of the pictures of Wander in the cottage are of him from past episodes Janet's rose is similar to "Audrey ll" from ''"Little Shop of Horror's!" '' The phrase "''There isn't a mountain too high a valley too low or a river too wide" ''is a reference to the lyrics from "''My Best Buddy!" in ''the episode "''The Pet!" '' In Adia's fan made series "d '''Quotes ' Janet: Oh Wander I can tell you how simply wonderful it's been to have you here you make me feel like a newly formed celestial body! Today was like my big bang all over again! '' Wander: Aww thanks Janet! we had fun today too! right Sylvia? Sylvia: Oh is- is "fun" the word we're settling on here? Janet: ''You know the fun doesn't have to end you could... stay Wander: That's a great idea! Will stay.... Sylvia: Tonight! (Acting) will stay tonight and then tomorrow we really ''have to go Janet: ''Well... that settles that then. Thank you for giving me the greatest of my life Wander! Wander: and don't forget Sylvia! Janet: (lowly) Oh.... I won't! '' - Janet thanking Wander for everything he's done Janet: ''Good morning my wonderful Wander! '' Wander: (yawns) Monrin' Janet! where's Sylvia? Janet: ''Oh she went for a climb then a hike and then a swim (Sing songy) Who wants Breakkies? '' Wander: Pancakes! Well aren't you the hostest with the mostest! Janet: ''All for my guest whom I love the best!! '' Wander: I can't wait for Sylvia to get back (chomp) if there's one thing I know about Sylvia is that exercise makes her huuuungry! (chomp) if there's ''two ''things I know about Sylvia is that she loooves havin' her snout scratched! (chomp) If there's ''three ''things I know about Sylvia- Janet: 'ENOUGH!!!!!! '''There will be...enough for Sylvia when she gets back now how bout dessert? '' Wander: (gasps) Wow! Ya'll have Pie after breakfast? Janet: (giggles) ''Wander my darling as long as you stay here you can have whatever you want! '' - Janet and Wander's delightful breakfast Janet: ''(Giggles nervously) D-Do you like it? Y-You like it don't you? Tell me you like it! Please! - Wander becomes scared of Janet's behavor Janet: I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO LEAVE IN ONE PEICE! BUT YOU JUST WUV YOUR WHITTLE WANDER HUH?! WELL NOW... THIS! IS! HAPPENING!!!! - Janet's final attempt to make Sylvia leave Wander: Uh Janet you are a lovely planet you really are but... Sylvia and I should probably be on our way- Janet: SYLVIA SYLVIA SYLVIA!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT SYLVIA DID?! SHE LEFT!!!! Wander: She- would never!! Janet: YES! SHE LEFT YOU HERE! AND NOW IT'S JUST YOU AND ME WANDER! UNTIL THE END! OF! '''TIME!!!!!!! ''' - Janet vowing Wander won't leave her...forever! Janet: YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY WANDY WUBSY WOO-WOO!!!!!!!!!!! - Janet transformation into her full sized Yandere planet! ' ' Category:Cartoon Yandere